Un nuevo Mundo
by Miok.H
Summary: Eres una chica a la cual le han roto el corazón, pero una visita sin premeditar a un oráculo, solo porque tenias curiosidad, te teletransporta al mundo que siempre has soñado ¿que encontraras? O mejor dicho ¿ Con quien te encontraras?


Buenas minna-san! Pues aquí les comparto este fic..Pues este es un fic donde tu...si Tu...La que estas leyendo eres la protagonista!...Pues que puedo decir es mi segundo fic...Por favor si tienen alguna critica constructiva o no constructiva...la recibiré con gusto :3...Espero que les guste! :D ...Ahm ademas les agradezco a mis sempai Xiang y G-chan.. de la Pagina Yo Adoro Leer Fic *Con eso les hago promocion*...Y bueno ahora si disfruten!

*pensamientos*  
>-dialogo-<p>

Estaba en el centro comercial con mi mejor amiga, la única persona que ha estado a mi lado en los peores y mejores momentos a pesar de que cuando nos conocimos nos odiamos y ahora…pues somos inseparables, solo que ella y yo nos vemos muy poco ya que la universidad nos tiene a ambas atareadas pero eso es lo que menos importa ahora ya que me estoy ganando un gran regaño de parte de ella….

-De verdad te lo dije (TN)! No le creas! Eso de 'Estaba visitando una amiga' era raro, desde que le dijiste que no ibas a tener sexo con él, empezó a distanciarse de ti!

-Pero…es que yo lo amaba y confié en él y ..Snif snif….

-YA! CÁLMATE! ES UN HOMBRE! HAY MUCHOS EN ESTE MUNDO! Mejor vete con tus "amores platónicos" del anime o mejor dicho tus dibujitos chinos.

-Hey! No son dibujitos chinos y ya que como lo dijiste, pudo ser mi primer amor pero no voy a permitir que esto me derrumbe…Además como bien lo dijiste Yashiro me va a consolar y Ren….ah y Reino…mm y Sho…no Sho no, él fue muy malo con Kyoko- Hice un mohín cuando decía la última frase.

-Okeyy entonces si con ellos pero siempre le haces bullying al tal Sho-En ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono de la loca (mi mejor amiga) y la escuche hablar

-Hola? Ehh, de verdad? Ya voy… Espérame, me despido de la desquiciada de Lalalandianime y voy contigo-

Note como se le iluminaban los ojos a mi confidente e inmediatamente supe que la llamada había sido de su novio el cual no me caía muy bien que digamos, pero no puedo refutarle a ella ya que el corazón de esa lunática le pertenece a ese chico, y aunque ese tipo no la hubiera llamado ella se tendría que haber ido tarde o temprano ya que tenía una cena con su familia

-Ya te vas? –Hice carita de perro abandonado para que se quedara un rato más

-Sip, debo irme él me está esperando

-Hai, tranquila ya me has dicho que te ibas antes-

Me despedí de ella y entonces empecé a merodear por el Centro Comercial ya que no tenía nada más que hacer y aun no quería irme a casa, di algunas vuelta y encontré una tienda de anime cosa que es muy extraño en mi ciudad ya que si a mucho sabía de una, al verla quede maravillada y ya sabía para que sería mi próxima ida a comprar, pero no me quede mucho tiempo ya que estaba cerrada.

Seguí caminando cuando vi un gran letrero que decía "Oráculo Dimensional, si eres el/la elegid " *Mmm, interesante, quiero ver..*. Decidí entrar la curiosidad me mataba.

-Buenas? Hay alguien?

-Pasa querida, te ves y te siento muy triste que pasa?

-*Como demonios lo supo!* Eh…no lo estoy, para nada, estoy completamente feliz- Esbocé una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió mirándome con simpatía…

-Siéntate, dime cuál es tu deseo y te lo cumpliré ya que me caes bien.

-*Mmm ella es muy cómica, pero pensémoslo, al menos no me va a cobrar, ya se iré al mundo de Skip Beat* Jajaja si claro, pero bueno te lo digo, me gustaría ir al mundo de Skip Beat!-

La ultima oración la dije con mucho entusiasmo, ya que amo a Skip Beat, en ese momento Bruja-san me contesto.

-Está bien, a la media noche de hoy estarás en ese mundo, pasaras a tu dimensión deseada.

-Jajaja, okeyy, muchas gracias de todos modos y hasta luego-

Me despedí de Bruja-san y salí apresurada ya se me había hecho tarde pero de todos modos me quedo resonando sus palabras parecía muy convincente pero es algo imposible, seguí con mi camino, llegue a casa, cene con mis padres y fui a mi habitación termine mis deberes de la Universidad, me di un baño ya que estaba cansada, me lave los dientes me di cuenta de la hora y en ese momento me llamo mi mejor amiga la salude y ella me conto acerca de su cena con su familia y me conto de su novio:

-Jajajaja de verdad? (Inserta un recuerdo cómico de algún hombre) Tu novio es muy chistoso creo que me está empezando a caer bien pero bueno dejando a un lado el bullying a tu novio, supieras lo que me paso en el Centro Comercial, después de que te fuiste, di una vuelta por este y encontré un Oráculo y como sabes bien lo curiosa que soy entre y me encontré con una Bruja y ella me dijo que me iba a llevar al mundo de Skip Beat ya que le simpatizaba- En ese momento la demente soltó la carcajada

-Jajajajaja le creíste? Qué tal que sea una estafadora y te haya robado-

- Naaaa…Solo llevaba el dinero para el bus y mi teléfono….y por lo del mundo tampoco lo creí, es completamente imposible. Bueno desquiciada creo que es hora de ir a dormir ya son las 11 pm y mañana tengo clase temprano y de ahí saldremos a la práctica y no he preparado mi maleta…la preparo mañana…

-Okeyy bye bye! Que te vaya excelente en el viaje me traes un recuerdo-

-Hai hai, Descansa!- Colgué el teléfono me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir….

*Tiempo después*  
>-Mmm-Me revolví en mi "cama" que se sentía muy extraña, que yo recuerde mi cama es mullida y excelente para dormir ella ha sido mi primer amor desde que la conocí hace 3 años, pero mi cama estaba ahora muy dura es como si durmiera en el suelo, luego sentí una ventisca que me hizo temblar así que tantee en busca de mi segundo amor es decir mi cobija, al no encontrar decidí abrir los ojos lentamente hallándome en un lugar que no conocía, era un pasillo, mire a mi alrededor y vi una puerta , luego vi una placa dorada que se me hacía familiar, así que me acerque a gatas a ella y la lei<p>

-Presidente de LME Takarada Lory-*Ah solo es el despacho del presidente* pensé  
>- … - Me frote los ojos y al ver que nada cambiaba me pellizque lo cual dolió demasiado y me di cuenta que no era un sueño así que hice lo que una persona normal haría no? Pues entre en pánico y empecé a gritar como loca<p>

–WTF! NO PUEDE SER! ESTOY EN SKIP BEAT!?- Me calme un poco y empecé a pensar y me pregunte a mí misma como un monologo – Ahora qué hago? Mmm- y me percaté de que…

-Estoy leyendo japonés….! – En aquel momento escuche algo a mis espaldas era similar a una puerta abriéndose pero decidí no darme la vuelta porque podría ser un fantasma o de pronto Slenderman que me quieren matar y aun no estoy lista para morir y entonces alguien me hablo

– Señorita que hace usted en este lugar? – Levante la vista al hombre que me hablo el cual reconocí al momento de verlo era el Mayordomo de Lory ya que estaba vestido con sus típicos disfraces extraños siguiéndole el juego a su empleador, al notar que no respondí la pregunta empezó a bombardearme con algunas más

–Señorita por que tiene ese tipo de ropa? Quien es usted?- y saliendo de mi trance lo único que pude decir fue

-AHH! El Mayordomo!- El cual iba a replicar seguro porque no le había respondido pero otra voz hablo y de alguna forma la reconocí…

-Que ocurre?-

Mire al hombre que ya conocía como el monstruo del amor, si era Lory Takarada el mismísimo Lory Takarada fue un tanto shockeante saber que en realidad esto que estaba viviendo no era un sueño, pero continuando mi observación al monstruo del amor estaba disfrazado o mejor dicho vestido de forma árabe, la túnica caía de forma imperial no se veía mal pero en vez de dar una respuesta coherente a su pregunta como decir solamente estoy perdida o algo así lo único que pude hacer fue gritar de una forma grotesca que creo que la escucho toda la compañía..

-AHHH! LORYYY!- El cual me miro sorprendido y pregunto:

-Te conozco?-

-Es una larga historia- Respondí, aunque fácilmente podría decirle todo lo que se sobre él y decir que soy una  
>agente secreta y sentirme poderosa pero definitivamente nunca seria así. Lory enarco una ceja<p>

–Estas en pijama, sabes, vamos sígueme y me explicaras todo desde el inicio, quien eres y que haces aquí, ya que todo esto es muy extraño-

Y me respondió de una forma tan comprensiva pero a la vez tan misteriosa y estricta que era imposible negarse así que acepte y empecé adentrarme junto a Lory y al mayordomo pero mientras ellos se adelantaban de una forma increíble ya que no parecían que corrieran ocurrió algo mucho más increíble la Bruja que me había dicho que iba a cumplir mi deseo apareció frente a nosotros pero ellos no notaron su presencia mientras que yo abría desmesuradamente los ojos al verla flotando como si nada en el camino para entrar a la oficina y lo que más me sorprendía era que Lory y su empleado no la veían…

Continuara….

Dedicado a Xiang y G-chan de Yalfic  
>Buenas...Ojala les haya gustado...Aun no prometo fecha para el otro capitulo ya que estoy un tanto ocupada... :3<br>Miok.H


End file.
